Another side,another story
by Ohime-chan
Summary: Love?No,Sun Ce didn't believe it.His sworn brother,Zhou Yu,did.But when they meet the Qiao sisters,slowly,the things will change.Kidnapping,fights,friendship,confusion,belief and love will remain in their hearts.And the first look can be deceiving.
1. Escaping from the pig

**Disclaimer:I do not own DW...But I wish I could. I would add much more love scenes~**

_~About me~_

_Hii!This is my first fanfic published here!I'm sooo happy~_

_And it's the first all written in English,so it may have a lot of mistake,sorry about that._

_~About the fanfic~_

_The title and summary suck,yeah I title is temporary,I hope._

_Well,this fanfic is about Sun Ce and Da Qiao,Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu,of course!They're my favorite couples ever,ever and ever!But,my favorite character is Da Qiao!(that's why I hated DW 6!)._

_Now,about clothing.I imagine Zhou Yu wearing DW 6 clothing,Sun Ce,Da Qiao,Xiao Qiao,Dong Zhuo e Diao Chan wearing DW5 clothing~_

_Hope you all liked it!_

* * *

**Chapter 01-Escaping from the pig.**

Sun Ce was walking in the main garden of the Wu's palace. The garden was filled of many kind of flowers that the gardeners were taking care quietly. He liked to be there,because it was a peaceful and quiet place,it was where happiness was always flowing in the air and where he could think about his life. Sometimes, the battlefield was an awful place for the prince.

The day was pretty. It was sunny,the wind was blowing gently over his hair. Sun Ce was staring at the light blue sky,a little bored,when Zhou Yu came in his direction.

"What's up,Zhou Yu?"he greeted,still looking the sky.

"Have you ever heard about the Qiao Sisters,my lord?"he asked,turning his face to the sky as well.

"Well…"he made a doubt expression and crossed his arms,turning back to Zhou Yu.

Obviously not. He spent most of his time fighting the enemy,how could he think about girls?

"As I expected." Zhou Yu chuckled.

"Hey,this is not funny."then,Sun Ce saw many girls hid, admiring his best friend, chuckling. He sighed and turned to Zhou Yu again.

"You know this because most of the girls in the palace like you. Because you're handsome,you're intelligent,you're strong and blah blah blah."

"Someone is envy…"he said with joking tone.

"No,I'm not."

Zhou Yu chuckled again and stopped.

"Anyway. I came here because there were rumors that the famous Qiao Sisters disappeared,and they might still be here at Wu territory." Zhou Yu began to walk around Sun Ce.

"Their father,Qiao Xuan,is sick,so they left him to looking for someway to heal him. It has passed two weeks and they never returned. Qiao Xuan is so worried that his state became worst and I think you know who's behind of the kidnapping."

"Don't tell that Dong Zhuo again?"he was incredulous.

Zhou Yu nodded,smiling. He knew his sworn brother totally HATED him and he would want to revenge without think twice.

"Oh,come on!Now he'll pay for kidnapping my sister one year ago!Let's go, Zhou Yu!"he ran out of the garden to prepare his things.

"Yes,my lord."he did the same.

And Zhou Yu was right. The famous Qiao Sisters had been kidnapped by Dong Zhuo.

* * *

It was night and he was now eating with the beautiful sisters,in a palace that he conquered with his army.

The two of them looked him eating. Xiao Qiao,the youngest Qiao, made a funny and disgusting face. While Da Qiao,the eldest Qiao,was observing the room,looking for an opportunity to escape from the old,fat and pervert man. Their food was untouched and there were five soldiers guarding the door.

"Why the two of you are not eating?Oh,I know. You don't want to gain weight,right?Good girls."he laughed with his mouth full of food.

Xiao Qiao was totally disgusted about how he ate that big fried chicken. She was sitting besides Diao Chan,another beautiful woman.

"Hey"she murmured to Diao Chan.

"What?"her voice was sweet and soft.

"How can you put up with him?He's so ugly,fat and act just like a pig."she made faces.

Diao Chan chuckled. "Well,I'm used to it."

"Oh man."she sighed,disappointed and looked down, swinging her legs.

"What are both you murmuring,eh?"he stood up,angrily.

"Er..nothing!" Xiao Qiao smiled.

"Hmpf. Guards,escort them to their rooms. Do not let them communicate with each other,y' hear me?Now, Diao Chan,to my office."

"Yes,my lord."she answered and stood up.

* * *

It was late night now. Diao Chan had made a plan to make the sisters escape. She didn't want them to have the same fate as her. So they combined that Diao Chan would distract the soldiers guarding the west gate of the camp with her music and dance,while Xiao Qiao would escape through the tree near her window and Da Qiao would make a rope using cloths and get out and escape through the west gate,together with her sister.

Diao Chan began the plan. She played and sang a song that attracted the soldiers. Xiao Qiao got it to escape and went to her sister's window.

When she arrived, Xiao Qiao saw Da Qiao in the middle of the rope,standing still.

"What are you doing,big sis?"she murmured,angry.

"I forgot that I had fear of high places. I'm paralyzed."she cried a little.

"Oh please!Don't screw our plans up!Down,now!"she ordered.

"O-Okay."

She managed to go down and both run to the west gate. Their hearts were beating fast,Da Qiao was already feeling the scent of freedom,smiling while running. Xiao Qiao wanted to come back home soon,see her father healed and eat his wonderful food. Nothing should goes wrong. Nothing.

Then,they heard steps sound coming. The sisters hid behind a group of bushes. Some minutes after,the sound stopped.

"I think they have gone. Let's go."

Xiao Qiao turned back but her head hit something hard.

"Ouch. What's this…"when she saw,she screamed.

Da Qiao's blood froze. Her hope all disappeared in seconds. She knew they have been spotted. It was almost there to help her father. Now it was too late.

When she turned slowly,Lu Bu was looking to her. She felt like the whole world was in pure darkness. His iron eyes almost made her forget how to breathe,her heart was beating so fast that looked it would explode right now. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were getting wet. The wind of death blew her hair. He was hanging her sister's neck.

"No!Please!Let my sister go!Kill me instead!Let her go!"Da Qiao was begging,crying.

"Sis…let me…argh…escape now…"Xiao Qiao was trying to get out,with kicks and punch.

"My lord!Please,let her go!"Diao Chan asked,coming in their direction.

He looked seriously to her. It was like he was eating her with his silver eyes. And hanged off Xiao Qiao.

"Are you helping prisoners?" he asked.

"Yes,I am. I don't care what Dong Zhuo will do. I'm just trying to get this innocent girls off here."Diao Chan said,bravely.

"Diao Chan…"Da Qiao said lowly,almost crying again.

"Who planned all this?"Dong Zhuo was wearing his pajamas, walking one side to the other of the main hall,with his hands behind.

Da Qiao opened her mouth to speak,but Diao Chan was fast.

"It was me."she answered,full of confidence.

"Diao Chan. I never expected you do this. Oh well,now the punishment."he smiled.

The three girls were now ready to receive the worst thing in their life.

"I was thinking on marry Da Qiao. But,after what you did to Lu Bu,begging to save her sister,I just thought it was too much sweet for me. So I decided to take Xiao Qiao with me."Dong Zhuo smiled with an evil expression.

"Whaaat?Oh my!Everything but this!I don't want to marry you!Your fat,pig old man!"she yelled.

"Put her in the room besides mine."he ordered,angry.

The guards had to take her with her legs and arms held,because she didn't stop on kicking or punching their faces.

"You."he pointed to Da Qiao.

"…"she looked down.

"I know how you love so much your father. And I think is that love that is enabling me to do whatever I want with you and your sister. Maybe if I cut this love…"

Da Qiao froze was like a mirror that had just being broken in many eyes was wide open. She was not believing what she would hear next.

"NO!"she yelled,crying.

"Yes. It's exactly what you thought. And I'll make an execution on him,in front of you. Lu Bu will do it without hesitation."a cruel smile shone on his face.

"I refuse. It's totally futile do this. Send another officer."he said seriously.

"No,there's are a big chance of them fail as well."

Lu Bu just looked him and walked to the door. He hated to follow orders,but he knew he would have to do this,for Diao Chan.

"Good."Dong Zhuo said,happy.

"No,my lord!You can't do that!" Diao Chan protested.

He just looked her with his cold eyes and left.

Da Qiao was crying,laying on the floor. Dong Zhuo ordered to held her in the prison under the palace.

Finally,when Da Qiao calmed down,she looked to the cell. It was dark and smelling like rotted meat. There were some rats in the corner. There was a small window above her bed. Da Qiao went to the window,stepping on her bed and felt the wind blowing to the southeast.

She took off a letter. She wrote before Diao Chan had told them the plan.

"Please,make this letter arrives at someone strong enough to take us out of here. Please."she prayed and let the wind carry the paper away.

She began to cry silently.

* * *

_Yep,chapter finished!I think Dong Zhuo has to appear at least in one chapter when it's a fanfic about the Qiao sisters. *laugh_

_Please,R&R will make my day!Thank you!_


	2. The lovely drunk

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Dynasty Warriors...**_

_No reviews *sniff but oh well,I'll continue to post anyway~_

_All places in this fanfiction don't exist.I created all._

_Like always,hope you'll enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 02-The lovely drunk.

The sun rose slowly in the next day. Sun Ce, mounted on his white horse, and his army left the capital city. He was in bad mood and Zhou Yu, riding in the left side of him, was having fun with the situation.

"Brother! You're a liar! You told me that you weren't going to fight Dong Zhuo!" Sun Shang Xiang was angry.

"I already told you! I'm sorry!" Sun Ce answered, annoyed.

"You knew I would want to fight him, didn't you?"

"My lady, he was only worried about you. He didn't want his beloved sister in danger or give a chance to Dong Zhuo kidnap you again." Zhou Yu tried to calm her down.

"I know that. But he knows that I'm not weak. I can easily win Dong Zhuo alone." she said, proud of herself.

She was the youngest of the Sun family. Someone that was always being protected by her brothers, because she was their "little sister". And Sun Shang Xiang didn't like that.

"No, I don't think so sis. If it was true, you could have easily escaped from getting kidnapped." Sun Ce crossed his arms and tried to provoke her.

"I just let my guard down, ONLY."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He laughed.

Shang Xiang was so angry that she hit him on his head.

"Ouch! Hey, you don't have to do this. What a pain…"he was ready to start a fight again.

They only heard Zhou Yu chuckling.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" both looked angrily to him.

"I-I apologize…my lord, my lady." his face turned serious and blushed.

Silent remained for some minutes. Something that Shang Xiang didn't like.

"So Zhou Yu, where are we going?" she asked.

"Some witnesses said that they saw the sisters and Dong Zhuo going to the north village of Hang We, near our border with Wei territory. If they pass the border we'll have to let Cao Cao's army do the job… and I don't think it's a good idea." he added.

"Hm…how long will it take us there?"

"Only tomorrow night."

"Whaat? It's too much time. I bet Dong Zhuo will be out of here when we arrive there.I want all cost defeat him and show my brother what I can do! Do you know the region there?" she asked before Sun Ce protest, and looked to Zhou Yu.

He put his hand on his chin and thought.

"If I'm not wrong, it's the Bi Hin plains."

"Bi Hin plains? Did it not where we usually go to do a race, brother?"

"I think so…Oh yeah! I remembered. It was where you found that bypath and won the race, going to the village before me, right?"

"What a race…"Zhou Yu said to himself.

"Yes. And we can get there before night falls!"

"All right! Let's go!" Sun Ce said.

Suddenly, the wind blew in their direction and a paper hit Sun Ce's face.

"Huh?" he got and read.

_Dear brave warrior,_

_Please! My sister and I were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo. We are advancing to the Wei territory at Bi Hin plains. We are now in the Ding palace._

_Our father is sick. We found a medicament that can heal him but…It may be too late!_

_I beg your help! It doesn't matter who you are, but rescue us and in exchange I marry you or do whatever you want. Just help us, please!_

_Sisters Qiao._

Some words were blurry. "Tears", Sun Ce thought. He gave the letter to Zhou Yu and for his sister.

"She's really…desperate." Sun Shang Xiang said.

Sun Ce hit his right fist on his left palm. He was now really angry. The tiger finally went out.

"All right! Now I'm really fired up! Let's go!" he yelled and everybody did the same.

They were running against time.

* * *

Night had fallen. Sun Ce's army rose a camp near Hang We village. Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu decided to visit it.

"Well, I'm little tired. I'll go drinking something in the bar. Good night." Zhou Yu left quickly.

He didn't look alright. Something was worrying or disturbing him. Drink could really help him forget his problem.

"Drink? I thought he stopped that after that accident with the musicians." Sun Shang Xiang laughed.

"Me too. Ah well, you're going to shop, right?" Sun Ce asked.

"Of course! See you later!" she smiled and waved to him and left.

"Ahn, now it's only me." he walked with no destination in mind.

After some time, Shang Xiang decided to go to the bar and see if Zhou Yu was there. And what she saw made her mouth open too widely.

Zhou Yu was totally drunk. He was sitting besides many beautiful girls, drinking, talking and laughing. He was out of himself. Totally.

Sun Shang Xiang almost made the bar explode itself with her yells over him.

* * *

"I'll never drink now." Sun Ce said to himself, while he saw Zhou Yu laid on his bed, with a lot of scratches and punch marks around his face.

"How my! We're in the middle of a mission and he's playing with girls! Absurd!" she left the room, angrily.

He then, sat up, with his drunk face.

The handsome man tried to stand up, but he felt his body too much heavy and gave up.

"Hey, hic…my, hic..Lord,hic…"he started, smiling.

Sun Ce just observed his sworn brother going to madness.

"Don't you…hic…feel alone some-, hic…times?" he looked him.

This made Sun Ce crossed his arms and think. Even when he's drunk ,Zhou Yu could say important things to the prince. Alone? The Little Conqueror never thought of that, because he was always with his officers. He wasn't alone. What the hell Zhou Yu was talking about?

"My, hic…lord. I know what, hic…you're thinking, hic.I'm, hic…talking about LOVE!" he tried to emphasized the last word, but he didn't.

"Oh, man." he signed, trying to not believe what he heard.

But, that made Sun Ce looks seriously to his friend. Love…his life was almost every time in battlefields. What kind of girl would like to marry someone who's always away from home? But he knew that he would marry someone soon. He was the next to succeed his father, Sun Jian. He must have children to continue the lineage.

"Don't you, hic…miss something, hic…warm, hic…inside of you, hic…hic…?"

Silent remained.

"I miss, hic…a lovely girl to sing and dance for me. Someone strong enough to go on missions with me and support when I need. An intelligent girl, who loves books just like me. And of course, hic…someone who loves me." he smiled. A different one that Sun Ce never saw.

He really wanted to feel the joy of loving someone. Feel the warmth that can fill his hard heart that was always in battlefields and battles against death. He wanted someone to hold his hand dearly, always smiling, a girl who would laugh and cry with him.

A girl who he would feel happy in protecting and dying for.

Tears shed his face, even with the smile. He knew that his heart was empty. It was an emptiness that hurt more than any injure that someone can feel. The fear of loneliness.

The prince looked surprised. Zhou Yu's said something with no hiccups. He looked little touched by what his sworn brother said.

"Well, I do not care about love. I'll just have to marry someone to continue the Sun lineage." Sun Ce answered, finally, trying to ignore what his friend just said.

"You know, hic…sometimes I hate, hic…you." he stood up and came closer, walking with no balance in his legs.

"You always think that these kinds of things are easy. But it is not!" he pointed to Sun Ce, angry, almost crying.

The Little Conqueror never saw his friend like that. In fact, he never imagined that his strategist would say things like that.

"Huh! You never fell in love, did you?" the prince was getting annoyed.

"No, I didn't." he paused to breathe.

"But I will! And I'll be happier than you! Wait and see!"

"Yeah, let's see!" he said, all fired up.

In the same moment, Zhou Yu fell on the floor, sleeping.

"Poor Zhou Yu." Sun Ce said his last words and left.

* * *

In the morning, they hurried to leave the camp.

"Where's Zhou Yu?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, while mounting on her horse.

"I saw him coming. Let's go. He'll reach us soon." Sun Ce answered and left.

Sun Shang Xiang did the same. But they didn't know that Zhou Yu mounted his horse, but fell asleep again.

And nobody noticed his absent.

* * *

_I had this idea when I read Zhou Yu's info at can criticize musicians even when he's drunk...imagine what he can tell to Sun Ce!_

_Please, R&R!And my comments here suck!*laugh_

_Thanks!_


	3. Battle fo two sides

_I'm having some trouble with space between paragraphs,so sorry if the fanfic is too much gathered..._

_One review!I'm happy!Let's continue!_

* * *

**Chapter 03-Battles of two destinies.**

The day was cloudy. Last night, Dong Zhuo dispatched Lu Bu and Da Qiao to her homeland. They would stop by at Hang We village to get more supplies for the trip. He would leave the palace in the afternoon. Sun Ce's army might reach him before night falls and the battle would start.

Meanwhile, after a two-hour nap, Zhou Yu woke up, calmly.

"I'm with headache." he put his hand on the head.

He looked around. The camp was empty.

"I shouldn't have drunk last night." he made a pain face and rid to the palace.

But when he was passing Hang We village, Zhou Yu saw Lu Bu and decided to investigate, what he was doing there.

Listening some converses, he discovered that Lu Bu was escorting one of sisters Qiao to her homeland to execute her father. Zhou Yu then, thought in a strategy to impend him to reach her village.

* * *

Far away of there Dong Zhuo received the message of Sun Ce army coming to rescue Xiao Qiao.

"Eh, he's coming then. All right. Let's prepare to fight!" he ordered, with excitement.

"Who's coming?" Xiao Qiao asked herself, surprised.

"We're approaching Ding palace, my lord!" one of soldier yelled.

"Okay. Prepare to advance." Sun Ce commanded, while his horse was running with high speedy.

"Where's Zhou Yu? I thought he was behind us. But I can't see him." Sun Shang Xiang was disappointed.

"Forget him." he saw the palace.

His sister was surprised.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing of your concern." he was angry with Zhou Yu

She almost protested.

"NOW! ADVANCE!" he yelled.

* * *

Zhou Yu came closer to the coach where there was a cell of wood covered with white cloth. He spied beneath it and saw Da Qiao sat on the floor.

"Hey." he murmured.

Da Qiao heard something and saw Zhou Yu. Her first thought was of how handsome this man was. She blushed and started to talk.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, her hands were shaking.

"Are you Da Qiao?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. How did you know? "she looked surprised.

"Well, what they say is true. _When you look to the older Qiao for the first time, you feel like you're seeing an angel with the scent of a…sweet white cream of cake._" he then thought of what he just said.

He was a little off of himself yet.

Da Qiao chuckled.

"Your smile is really beautiful." Zhou Yu commented.

"Thank you. But…ah, don't tell…"she remembered.

"Yes. My lord, Sun Ce, received the letter; I presumed that it was you who wrote right? He might have begun to fight with Dong Zhuo to rescue your sister."

"Oh,thank you so much! I do not know how to thank you! I…I…"

She was so happy that tears shed in her face. But some soldiers started to talk with her.

"What did you just say?" one of them almost yelled.

"Please, don't cry." he handed over a white handkerchief and disappeared.

The soldier appeared beside her, with his scaring eyes looking to her.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked angrily.

"I-I was talking to myself. Only." she answered, nervously.

"Hmpf." he covered her again.

Then, Da Qiao went to where Zhou Yu appeared, with hope that he was there. But he wasn't. She felt disappointed and sat again.

Zhou Yu decided to hide inside a supply coach. He had planned a little surprise for Lu Bu.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle was difficult. Dong Zhuo REALLY wanted to win this fight. It took almost a whole day to Sun Ce and his sister reach the main hall.

"Thank you Lu Xun! Without you, this battle would be a lot more difficult!" Sun Ce was fighting on his horse.

"Yes, it's always good to have a second strategist besides us!" Sun Shang Xiang made her chakrans span around her.

"No, I'm not really a good strategist. I'm still learning with Zhou Yu, my lady." he answered, blushed.

"Let's advance!" Sun Ce ordered.

They broke through the main hall's door and found Diao Chan and her unit.

"Where's Dong Zhuo?" he asked, angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Attack!" she ordered and advanced to Sun Ce.

They dismounted their horse and attacked each other. Diao Chan with her maces against Sun Ce with his tonfas and Sun Shang Xiang with her bow and chakrans, together with Lu Xun and his pair of sword against the unit.

While they were fighting, Diao Chan started to talk, defending herself from Sun Ce's attacks.

"I know, argh, how can you-…ahh…reach Dong Zhuo before he cross the border." she said.

"Why should I believe you?" he attacked her again.

"I'm telling the truth!" she fended the attack.

"Huh…I'm listening."

"Behind the palace there's an exit" she attacked him." Getting out of here, there's a bypath where you can reach Dong Zhuo and rescue Xiao Qiao. Only me and Lu Bu know this, so now hurry to rescue her!" she fell of in the floor.

"All right! Sister, I'm leaving the fight with you!"

"W-What?" she was attacked, but defended it.

"See you!" he disappeared.

"No! Brother! You'll pay for this!" she yelled and attacked many soldiers.

Still doubting, Sun Ce took the bypath, a dark narrow road full of trees and big rocks.

* * *

Lu Bu and his unit made a camp, after passing the capital city through the woods.

Zhou Yu slowly got out the coach and hid behind the trees. He managed to steal some decent food and brought to Da Qiao.

"T-Thank you again…"she almost started to cry and bit the bread.

"Don't worry. I'll rescue you as soon as possible. Unfortunately, this cell is too hard for me to break, and I don't want to fight a whole army alone, either."

She chuckled, and tears fell off her face.

"You're doing all this for me…and I forgot of how you're risking your life to save us.I-I'm sorry." she dried her tears.

"No, it's my duty to save and protect the people of Wu. Don't have to apologize." he smiled.

Da Qiao looked to his shining eyes and nodded. When he was there, she felt so comfortable, so warm that her fear vanished. She totally forgot that was a prisoner and her father would soon be executed in front of her eyes in a few days. He was a lovely companion at night.

* * *

_Nothing to add here. I want much more reviews with critics,because I don't think the people are loving it...And this chapter was a little boring, I know._


End file.
